next_assassins_creedfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Histoire du Paraguay
=Histoire du Paraguay= Le Paraguay est un État d'Amérique du Sud, indépendant depuis le 14 mai 1811. Il était auparavant une colonie espagnole. Sommaire *1 Histoire précolombienne *2 Colonisation *3 De l'Indépendance à la chute de général-président Alfredo Stroessner (1989) **3.1 Les premières années d'indépendance **3.2 La guerre de la Triple Alliance **3.3 La guerre du Chaco **3.4 l'instauration de régimes autoritaires *4 XXe siècle *5 Le Paraguay contemporain **[http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histoire_du_Paraguay#Marzo_paraguayo_:_la_crise_de_mars_1999 5.1 Marzo paraguayo : la crise de mars 1999] **5.2 La présidence de Gonzalez Macchi *6 Bibliographie *7 Articles connexes Histoire précolombienne Avant la colonisation espagnole, les territoires qui constituent actuellement le Paraguay étaient peuplés d'Amérindiens semi-nomades parlant des langues proches du guarani. Ces hommes étaient de farouches guerriers, qui pratiquaient un culte polythéiste. Colonisation L'Espagnol Juan de Salazar fonde la ville d'Asunción le jour de l'Assomption (15 août) 1537. La ville est ensuite devenue la capitale de la nouvelle colonie espagnole le gouvernement du Rio de la Plata, devenu par la suite une vice-royauté (voir ces articles), puis de l'État indépendant du Paraguay (1811). Les années 1610-1767 furent celles de la domination jésuite sur les Indiens Guaraní de la province jésuite au Paraguay, qui comprenait une partie du Paraguay actuel, mais aussi une partie du Brésil et de l'Argentine (actuel État argentin des Misiones). La présence jésuite se manifesta notamment par la création, à partir de 1609, de réductions, villages composés de plusieurs centaines ou milliers d'Indiens sédentarisés et encadrés seulement par deux jésuites. On a pu à cet égard parler de "communisme chrétien" (Clovis Hugon), dans la mesure où la vie des Guaraní était communautaire (jusqu'à la distribution chaque matin des outils pour aller travailler aux champs) et fortement encadrée par la religion (messe obligatoire à 5h30, le matin, et journée rythmée par les célébrations religieuses). En 1611, par les ordonnances d'Alfaro, la monarchie espagnole fournit à cette institution une base législative claire. Les réductions sont strictement interdites aux Blancs, Noirs et Métis. Les Indiens sont exemptés du système de l'encomienda, selon lequel des Indiens, confiés à un colon, devaient recevoir de lui protection et instruction chrétienne en échange de travail sur son exploitation. La province du Paraguay appartenait à la Vice-royauté du Haut-Pérou et se situait dans une région stratégique, lieu de passage entre les mines péruviennes (notamment les mines d'argent du Potosi) et le port de Buenos Aires, par lequel les métaux gagnaient l'Espagne. Par conséquent, l'économie des réductions était liée à l'activité minière : les Guaranis élevaient du bétail pour la viande et le cuir (qui servait notamment à fabriquer des sacs pour les mineurs) et des mules destinées à transporter le matériel dans les régions minières escarpées. Cependant, le système des réductions jésuites déplaisait aux colons espagnols et portugais, dans la mesure où les ordonnances d'Alfaro soustrayaient les Guaranis à l'encomienda. Des raids de colons désireux de rafler des esclaves furent organisés, et ce d'autant plus facilement que les réductions réunissaient une quantité importante d'Indiens en un même lieu. Ce fut notamment le cas dans les années 1630, avec les rafles des bandeirantes, colons portugais de la ville de São Paulo toute proche. En conséquence, le roi d'Espagne autorisa les Guaranis à s'armer et à constituer des milices. En 1641 se tint la bataille du rio Mbororé, victoire des Guaranis et de leurs Jésuites contre les Paulistes. Ces affrontements étaient bien sûr liés également à la rivalité des deux grands empires espagnol et portugais. En 1750 fut signé le traité de Madrid ou traité des limites entre les monarchies espagnole et portugaise : en échange de l'évacuation par les Portugais de la place de Colônia (espace de contrebande et de menace portugaise sur Buenos Aires, située de l'autre côté du rio de la Plata), le roi d'Espagne, qui avait pourtant accordé aux Jésuites l'administration de la zone, devait faire évacuer sept réductions situées à l'est du rio Uruguay et céder ce territoire aux Portugais. Le refus des Guaranis se manifesta par la Guerre des 7 réductions, de 1754 à 1756, sous l'égide du cacique (chef coutumier) et corregidor ("président" du "conseil municipal" d'une réduction) Nicolas Neengiru. Cet épisode conforta les rumeurs qui circulaient alors en Europe, faisant de ces réductions un véritable État dans l'État aux mains des Jésuites, exploitant les Guaranis pour parvenir à ultimement combattre à la fois les Espagnols et les Portugais. La rumeur voulait même que cet État soit gouverné par un empereur (répondant précisément, comme Neengiru, au prénom de Nicolas) et qu'il frappe sa propre monnaie (certains affirment en avoir vu des exemplaires). Tout cela ne fut pas sans influer dans la décision prise par la monarchie portugaise en 1759, puis par la monarchie espagnole en 1767, d'expulser les Jésuites des empires américains. En tout état de cause, il convient de souligner l'originalité de cette forme de colonisation, notamment dans le contexte de la colonisation souvent brutale des conquistadors. La province du Paraguay fut la région où la chute démographique des Indiens fut la moins sensible. *Bibliographie sur les réductions jésuites au Paraguay : Lizette Dias de Oliveira, Les réductions guarani de la province jésuite du Paraguay, étude historique et sémiotique (thèse disponible en microfiches dans certaines bibliothèques). *M. Ezran, Une colonisation douce : les missions du Paraguay, Paris, 1989. *Barbara Gansom, The Garani under spanish rule in the rio de la Plata, Stanford, 2003. *L. A. Muratori, Relation des Missions du Paraguay, 1754. La bibliographie ayant été entièrement renouvelée ces dernières années, il est conseillé de s'en tenir aux ouvrages les plus récents. De l'Indépendance à la chute de général-président Alfredo Stroessner (1989) Les premières années d'indépendance Les premières années d'indépendance du Paraguay sont marquées par la montée en puissance dès 1810, de José Gaspar Rodríguez de Francia, futur Dictateur (selon une référence qui se voulait romaine), élu pour cinq ans (1814), puis désigné comme Dictateur à vie (Perpetuo). Son obsession sera d'abord l'élimination de toute trace de la Couronne d'Espagne, puis des prétentions de Buenos Aires. Cette dernière enverra une petite armée commandée par le général Belgrano, qui sera vaincu aussi bien par les militaires dont l'allégeance était variable (Gamarra était loyaliste à l'Espagne, Yegros penchait pour Buenos Aires) que par la population qui rejeta l'invasion étrangère (voir la communication écrite de Belgrano à la Junte de Buenos Aires à son retour expliquant sa défaite, le 14 mars 1811). Francia laissera planer l'équivoque sur ses positions de 1810 à 1811, éliminant ses opposants en s'appuyant sur le peuple d'abord de "l'Intérieur" (par opposition à la Capitale Asuncion), puis une grande partie des militaires de grades inférieurs et la population de la Capitale. Enfin, il lui restera à domestiquer l'Église catholique, ce qu'il réalisera progressivement jusqu'à la victoire complète en 1828. Il sera soucieux de l'indépendance du pays jusqu'à l'obsession et le protégera des tentatives d'ingérence luso-brésiliennes, puis argentine, anglaises, brésiliennes et nord-américaines, assignant à résidence de longues années, par la même occasion, un "botaniste" français et d'autres "visiteurs". Il louera des terres, pour une somme symbolique, aux paysans sans terre (Estancias de la Patria), permettant le développement de l'élevage et de la culture de la "yerba maté", dont les 3/4 de la production étaient exportés, réduisant au strict minimum les importations. Il ferma la seule institution d'enseignement "secondaire" selon nos critères d'aujourd'hui, le Collège et Séminaire de San Carlos, pour ne mettre en place que des écoles élémentaires qui, selon la plupart des observateurs étrangers pourtant hostiles, permirent à la grande majorité du peuple de savoir lire, écrire et compter. S'il est fait grand cas de sa tyrannie et de ses méthodes expéditives, elles concernaient essentiellement ceux qui représentaient un danger pour son pouvoir, donc aussi pour l'indépendance du pays. Le peuple, lui, y trouvait son compte : il se nourrissait, bénéficiait de l'instruction qui lui était nécessaire, et, de plus, connaissait la paix qu'il savait être refusée aux voisins argentins, constamment affectés par les conflits entre "caudillos". La guerre de la Triple Alliance Après la mort de Francia après un an de flottement, sa politique fut amendée par son successeur, Carlos Antonio López, autre civil qui parvint au pouvoir par une capacité de manœuvre discrète. Exerçant un pouvoir toujours absolu mais consenti par le peuple, il ouvrit le pays aux techniques nouvelles (appel à des ingénieurs étrangers, envoi de boursiers en Europe, construction d'un chemin de fer, de chantiers navals, etc.), sans pour autant céder un pouce sur l'indépendance du pays, bien qu'il ait tenté d'établir des relations normales avec ses voisins et au-delà, en dépit de la pression de l'Argentine, du Brésil, de la Grande-Bretagne et des États-Unis, qui se faisait plus forte. Il cédera le pouvoir à son fils, Francisco Solano López, qu'il avait préparé dans ce but (voyage en Europe, médiation diplomatique entre factions argentines, commandement militaire, etc.), mais qui, nommé aussi commandant en chef, était fasciné par la chose militaire et ne cachait pas son admiration pour Napoléon Ier. Solano Lopez, réagissant à l'attaque du gouvernement conservateur ami de Montevideo par le parti des "libéraux" soutenus par le Brésil, après notification que le Paraguay ne pourrait accepter de modification de l'équilibre des forces dans le Rio de la Plata, ouvrit les hostilités contre le Brésil dès 1864 d'abord, donna prétexte à l'Argentine pour rejoindre le Brésil en faisant passer une colonne armée sur le territoire de la province d'Entre Rios ensuite et, enfin, le Brésil ayant renversé le gouvernement uruguayen favorable au Paraguay et installant son allié Venancio Flores, par ailleurs proche du président argentin Mitre, se trouva avec un troisième ennemi. Compte tenu du passé et du contexte régional, il n'était pas illogique pour Francisco Solano Lopez d'engager le combat, le temps jouant à moyen terme contre le Paraguay. Le Traité de la Triple Alliance de 1865, dans ses buts de guerre, sera très clair : 1° : le Paraguay devra accepter les frontières qui lui seront imposée, les contestations depuis les indépendances portant, du côté du Brésil, sur un zone étendue au nord et nord-est de l'actuelle Région Orientale du Paraguay et, du côté argentin, sur l'actuelle province de Misiones et sur la région située entre les rivières Bermejo et Pilcomayo à l'ouest du fleuve Paraguay, 2°: le Paraguay devra faire bénéficier de la clause de la nation la plus favorisée les trois Alliés s'il l'accorde à un seul, ce qu'il n'avait guère le choix de faire en cas de défaite. Solano Lopez n'a, en réalité, qu'accéléré un processus qui se serait inéluctablement produit, les règlements territoriaux de l'après indépendance, en Amérique du Sud, s'étant tous réglés par les armes (certains subsistent aujourd'hui). À cela s'ajoutait la pression britannique, mise en œuvre par l'Argentine et le Brésil, pour instaurer le libéralisme économique. Le Paraguay, enclavé dans les terres, n'avait aucune chance à terme. Le déclenchement de la guerre, formellement, par Solano Lopez, répondait aussi, chez lui, à une aspiration à la gloire militaire et à une personnalité "paranoïaque", cette "paranoïa" alimentée par les actes d'ingérence de l'Argentine et du Brésil. Solano Lopez commit une très grave erreur stratégique en envoyant une armée jusqu'au fleuve Uruguay, une autre en maintenant une attaque contre la marine brésilienne sur le fleuve Parana dont le succès reposait probablement sur la surprise, mais qui, retardée, avait été éventée. Pourtant, le rapport des forces n'était pas aussi déséquilibré alors que le nom des belligérants le suggère de nos jours : l'Uruguay était un tout petit pays en conflit depuis 1810, l'Argentine ne comptait que deux ou trois millions d'habitants dispersés et déchirés entre "unitaristes" de Mitre et "fédéralistes" d'Urquiza, même si ce dernier avait connu une courte défaite à Pavón en 1861. Quant au Brésil, il devait passer par le Rio de la Plata pour remonter le fleuve Parana avant d'atteindre le Paraguay, la voie par le nord étant trop difficile pour d'importants effectifs. Le Paraguay, avec ses probables 600 à 800.000 habitants, concentrés et homogènes, très patriotes, connaissant le terrain, y perdit vraisemblablement entre la moitié et un tiers de sa population, le Brésil décidant de poursuivre les hostilités afin de se saisir de Solano Lopez après la prise d'Asuncion. La poursuite prendra deux ans et Solano Lopez sera abattu, sans qu'une grande partie de la population n'ait cessé de participer au combat. Les Alliés, surtout le Brésil, occupèrent le pays jusqu'en 1876. La stabilité politique fut perdue, le pays reproduisant l'instabilité des autres pays anciennement hispano-américains. Les intérêts économique anglo-argentins mirent le pays en coupe réglée, suivis par la suite par les Brésiliens, les intérêts britanniques participant à ces entreprises ("Carlos Casado Hermanos", par exemple, réunira 1.225.000 hectares de forêts à quebracho, le bois de fer riche en tanin, essentiel pour l'industrie argentine, la "Industrial Paraguaya", fondée en 1887, a revendu, de 1950 à 1967 1.300.000 hectares de terres à yerba maté. Les alliances entre Paraguayens prétendant au pouvoir se firent et se défirent. Ils comprenaient en grande partie des membres de l'ancienne "Associacion paraguaya" fondée en 1864 pour aider les futurs Alliés, mais aussi d'anciens soldats de Solano Lopez dont plusieurs avaient déserté et quelques moyens propriétaires terriens qui étaient passés au travers des trois régimes politiques précédents. Ils finirent par se regrouper en 1887 entre "libéraux" (juillet, les "bleus", à tendance démocratique) et "colorados" (septembre, Asociacion Nacional Republicana, les "rouges", à tendance autoritaire). Les "colorados" domineront jusqu'en 1904, puis viendra la "Révolution libérale", ce parti dominant, réellement jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre du Chaco (1935), les deux partis connaissant des luttes internes provoquant la substitution au pouvoir d'une faction ou d'une autre. La guerre du Chaco La Guerre du Chaco (1932-35), est la dernière guerre importante d'Amérique du Sud, deux sur trois ayant compté le Paraguay parmi les belligérants (La troisième est la Guerre du Pacifique, Chili contre Pérou et Bolivie, cette dernière y perdant son accès à la mer). Elle est typique des guerres et conflits entraînés par l'existence de régions "vacantes" (hormis les Indiens qui, pour les États indépendants, sauf exception, ne comptaient pas) héritées de tracés multiples et confus des délimitations entre divisions administratives à l'intérieur de l'ancien Empire espagnol et entre celui-ci et la Couronne portugaise. Loin des phantasmes sur les manigances d'une compagnie pétrolière, la Bolivie et le Paraguay avançaient lentement leurs pions, sous forme de fortins au milieu de rien, d'abord le long des cours d'eau : Paraguay contrôlé très tôt jusqu'à Bahia Negra, et Pilcomayo dont le Paraguay ne contrôlait que le cours proche du confluent avec le fleuve Paraguay. Ensuite, des fortins furent érigés ici et là dans l'immense région du Chaco dit "boréal", jusqu'à ce que des escarmouches se produisent. Depuis le milieu du XIXe siècle, par exemple à l'occasion de la révélation du Traité secret de la Triple Alliance de 1865 en 1866, la Bolivie a revendiqué cette région, dans l'extrême sud de laquelle le Paraguay accomplissait des actes de possession (en application du principe juridique de l'Uti possidetis juris, et une sentence arbitrale du président des États-Unis Hayes lui attribuera le triangle sud correspondant aujourd'hui au Département de Presidente Hayes en 1907). Des protestations, des médiations, des traités, des coups de force se succèderont jusqu'à ce que la Bolivie se lance dans des opérations plus vastes. Le Paraguay fut lent à réagir, mais quelques chefs militaires se distinguèrent, tel le colonel Rafael Franco et surtout, le commandement en chef fut confié à José Félix Estigarribia qui, méthodiquement, reconduira les forces boliviennes loin sur des terres que le Paraguay ne lui contestait pas. Bien que certains l'eurent critiqué pour sa stratégie de "géomètre" qu'ils jugeaient coûteuse et lente, la victoire fut totale (Sur la Guerre du Chaco, voir F. Chartrain : "La Guerre du Chaco", éléments de jugement", mémoire de l'Institut des Hautes Études Internationales - qui se trouve à la bibliothèque de l'Institut des hautes Études de l'Amérique latine à Paris, et pour un résumé, voir la revue Caravelle - Cahiers du monde hispanique et luso-brésilien, Université de Toulouse et CNRS, n°14, 1970). l'instauration de régimes autoritaires Estigarribia ne sut pas partager la victoire et un autre chef militaire, le colonel Franco, le surpassait en popularité pour l'audace de ses actions. Le retour des anciens combattants à Asuncion fit comprendre aux politiciens traditionnels qu'un danger commençait à surgir, que tentait de canaliser le courant colorado "nationaliste" vaguement influencé par le fascisme, exprimé par Juan Natalicio González, pendant que le président libéral Eusebio Ayala se comportait comme s'il avait l'intention de briguer un nouveau mandat en contradiction avec la Constitution. Les anciens combattants et les militaires imposèrent en février 1936 un Gouvernement provisoire à la tête duquel ils placèrent le colonel Franco qui n'y était guère préparé. Conscient des problèmes économiques de la population, peu au fait des courants politiques, il constitua un gouvernement sans parti dans lequel il invita des personnalités adhérentes aux diverses factions "coloradas" (du Parti Colorado). Les chefs du parti libéral, de fait rejeté dans l'opposition plus ou moins clandestine, s'exilèrent nombreux en Argentine. En fait, c'est au sein du gouvernement que les luttes étaient les plus sévères pour s'assurer le soutien de Franco, insuffisamment structuré sur le plan politique pour ne pas être influençable. Il s'associa à des textes d'inspiration fasciste (décret n° 152 du 10 mars 1936), ou proclamant son attachement à la démocratie en voulant organiser des élections pour former une Assemblée Constituante dans l'esprit de la Constitution de 1870, tout en acceptant le retour d'exil des communistes à condition qu'ils s'abstiennent d'activités politiques, ce qui resta lettre morte, bien entendu : ils renouèrent avec les dirigeants syndicaux, ce qui entraîna leur arrestation avant d'être exilés à nouveau. Une Union Nationale Révolutionnaire hétéroclite fut constituée, dominée cependant idéologiquement par Juan Stefanich, partisan d'une "démocratie" sans partis, ralliée derrière la Patrie ("Declaracion de principios y bases para la constitucion de la Union Nacional Revolucionaria"), et explicitée par la Résolution du 13 mai 1936. Le gouvernement que l'on appellera d'abord "franquista", plus tard "febrérista" (de "février"), aura juste le temps de réhabiliter officiellement Francia, Carlos Antonio Lopez et le Maréchal Francisco Solano Lopez, de relever les pensions des anciens combattants qui constituaient le principal soutien "physique", mais qui correspondait à une préoccupation sincère de Franco pour ses compagnons; pour la première fois au Paraguay (à l'exception d'un acte de la Junte de 1811), un gouvernement s'aperçut que des Indiens vivaient sur le territoire et créa le "Patronato Nacional de Indigenas" pour améliorer leurs conditions en reconnaissance de leur aide dans le Chaco, afin de permettre "la protection contre toute classe d'exploitation, d'abus et d'arbitraire" (Décret du 10 décembre 1936). Une réforme agraire fut préparée. Enfin, il fut aussi le premier gouvernement à vouloir faire respecter les dispositions sociales dans les exploitations de tanin et de yerba maté, ce qui vaudra l'appui des intérêts étrangers touchés par cette mesure à la contre-révolution d'août 1937 (Sur le gouvernement "febreriste", voir F. Chartrain, L'Église et les partis, etc. op. cit, pages 356 à 373). L'importance de ce gouvernement tient à la rupture qu'il marque avec cinquante ans de manœuvres politiques entre les deux partis traditionnels et leurs factions. Il aborde des problèmes sociaux qui ne pourront plus être oubliés, même si les gouvernements suivants feront souvent "semblant". Il montre la confusion idéologique dans laquelle se trouvait la "classe politique" du fait des échos lointains des luttes européennes, voir mondiales. La contre-révolution réunit une coalition disparate sous couvert de retour des libéraux. Les colorados, associés de fait du fébrérisme quoiqu'ils aient proclamé plus tard, et les politiciens liberales, en fait, avaient perdu la main, reprise par les militaires : deux groupes s'affirmèrent : les militaires "libérales" et ceux qui penchaient pour un gouvernement militaire. Les balbutiements durèrent jusqu'à ce que les libéraux présentent Estigarribia comme leur candidat, ce qu'avaient fait les colorados sans succès. La candidature se voulait "d'Union Nationale", mais fut fraîchement accueillie par les étudiants majoritairement fébréristes et qui représentaient une force sans rapport avec leur nombre. Les colorados finirent par s'y rallier (Manifeste du Parti colorado du 28 mars 1939, publié dans le journal "El Tiempo" du 31 mars). Le 30 avril 1939, Estigarribia fut élu président. Son gouvernement connut une première époque "militaire-libérale", puis passa à une dictature de celles que l'on qualifie de "dictamolles". Son discours d'investiture ne comprend aucune référence directe à la politique de l'un des partis (Voir texte dans Juan Livieres Argana : Antologia de la oratoria paraguaya 1811-1967, page 286. Talleres graficos Escuela tecnica salesiana. Asuncion 1968). Le gouvernement Estigarribia eut à faire face à de nombreux troubles : agitation dans le monde du travail dont il fallut sortir de prison les dirigeants de la Confédération Paraguayenne du Travail le 29 décembre 1939, crise universitaire en janvier 1940, contestation par les colorados de la représentativité du Congrès qui poussa les libéraux à accepter le principe de son "autodissolution", demande de levée de l'état de siège, etc. Le 18 février 1940, Estigarribia décida d'écarter les libéraux, une nouvelle "Révolution Nationale". Des militaires se voyaient confier des postes clefs (Guerre et Marine, Intérieur), les membres de partis politiques, des liberales (4), et des colorados (2), devaient agir en tant qu'individus. Estigarribia s'attribua les pleins pouvoirs, la liberté nécessitant l'ordre (selon le "penseur" du gouvernement, ministre d'État Alejandro Marin Iglesias dans le journal "El Diario" du 23 février 1940). Une réforme constitutionnelle fut mise en chantier, court-circuitée par un décret du 10 juillet 1940 porteur d'un projet de Constitution qui sera soumise avec succès à référendum le 4 août suivant. Les pouvoirs du président étaient renforcés, l'Armée dont il était commandant en chef se voyait confier la défense du territoire, mais aussi de la Constitution. Un volet économique et social était prévu, désormais obligé, avec comme seule originalité l'accent mis sur la nécessité de construire des infrastructures : on reconnaît là la "patte" des États-Unis qui s'étaient rapprochés d'Estigarribia dès 1937. Cette bouillie idéologique prit brutalement fin avec la mort d'Estigarribia dans un accident d'avion, le 7 septembre 1940. Il sera élevé à la dignité de Maréchal à titre posthume, partageant cette distinction avec Francisco Solano Lopez. Le Paraguay entra alors ouvertement dans les régimes militaires ou dominés par les militaires, ce qui était le cas, de fait, depuis 1936. La mort d'Estigarribia prit tout le monde de court et les organes constitutionnels n'étaient pas encore élus. Le choix se fit entre trois ou quatre militaires, dont Higinio Moríñigo, plus connu pour avoir intégré les États-majors qui fréquentaient les champs de bataille, mais intriguant redoutable et parvenu à être nommé Ministre de la Guerre. Il était soutenu par la 1re Division de Cavalerie stationnée à Campo Grande, alors à quelques kilomètres d'Asunción, unité dont le soutien sera indispensable à tout gouvernement au cours des quinze années suivantes. Moríñigo commença par éliminer les libéraux, puis les colorados, s'appuyant sur l'Armée et les "anti-partis". Sa déclaration programme du 24 décembre 1940 n'apportait rien de très original, elle se prononçait contre la fausse démocratie électoraliste pour un peuple insuffisamment éduqué qui constituait une farce. Un point du programme fut respecté : des élections eurent lieu le 15 février 1943, sans listes électorales, auxquelles les partis ne furent pas autorisés à participer, le seul candidat fut Moríñigo lui-même. Le mandat étant désormais de 5 ans, il fut élu jusqu'en 1948, mais ne finira pas son mandat. Sur le plan idéologique, ses discours reflètent l'influence du colorado fascisant Natalicio Gonzalez, mais on retrouve là ce qui existait au Brésil et dans d'autres pays d'Amérique du Sud. La fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale sonna le glas des militaires qui s'étaient montrés trop favorables aux pays vaincus. La redémocratisation de la vie politique était réclamée ("cuartelazo" - soulèvement de caserne - du 9 juin 1946). Moríñigo avait senti venir le coup et tenta de préparer le terrain pour un "Parti Révolutionnaire Travailliste ou Agraire, mais c'était trop tard. Il parvint à se maintenir à la présidence, ses pouvoirs réels de plus en plus réduits, jusqu'au 3 juin 1948, peut avant l'élection qui aurait dû être sa réélection. Dès le 14 juin 1946, un militaire colorado avait été nommé à la tête de la 1re Division de Cavalerie : on pouvait penser à un retour des partis. Le pays connaîtra, pendant quelques mois, un gouvernement tripartite "colorado-militaire-fébrériste", qui, de l'avis unanime des témoins, a été la période la plus libre qu'ait connue le pays jusqu'à la chute de Stroessner sous la pression internationale (1986). Mais le 12 janvier 1947, les colorados de l'ancien fascisant Natalicio Gonzalez prirent le pouvoir, déclenchant une guerre civile féroce du 8 mars au 17 août de cette année-là. Les colorados l'emportant, suivi une lutte interne violente qui aboutira à une scission entre partisans de Natalicio Gonzalez et les "democraticos", vaincus et accusés de "communisme". Se ressaisissant, ces derniers tentèrent un coup d'état le 25 octobre 1948 mais furent dispersés et, parmi eux, Alfredo Stroessner. Les militaires firent cause commune contre le gouvernement qui s'appuyait sur des bataillons d'hommes de main armés, ce qui leur déplaisait souverainement. Cette fois-ci, un coup d'état l'emporta le 30 janvier 1949. Il fallut encore de nombreux soubresauts pour que l'anarchie colorada trouvât son terme face au commandant en chef des Armées, le général Alfredo Stroessner, qui prit le pouvoir le 4 janvier 1954, et le conservera trente-cinq ans. Pour ce faire, il videra le parti colorado de ses cadres pour placer ses hommes, en fera autant des organisations étudiantes, syndicales, restreindra la marge de manœuvre de l'Église jusqu'à ce que l'époque de la "Théologie de la Libération" ne lui cause quelques soucis, bref, il noyautera toutes les organisations de manière méthodique (Voir F Chartrain : "L'Église et les partis, etc." op.cit.). XXe siècle Dans les années 1930 et 40, la politique paraguayenne est fortement marquée par la guerre du Chaco contre la Bolivie, par la guerre civile du Paraguay, les dictatures militaires, et des périodes de forte instabilité politique. Le général Stroessner prend le pouvoir en mai 1954. Élu pour achever le mandat inachevé de son prédécesseur, il est réélu sept fois, maintenant l'état de siège en permanence, la Constitution étant suspendue, et avec le soutien de l'armée et du parti Colorado. Durant les 34 années du règne de Stroessner, les droits civiques ont été sérieusement restreints, et les opposants systématiquement poursuivis et emprisonnés, au nom de la lutte contre le communisme et de la sécurité nationale. La nouvelle Constitution de 1967 qui légitime le pouvoir de Stroessner provoque l'isolement progressif du Paraguay du reste du monde. Le 3 février 1989, Stroessner est renversé par un coup d'État militaire du général Andres Rodriguez, qui remporte ensuite aisément l’élection présidentielle en mai. Son parti, le parti Colorado, remporte la majorité des sièges au Congrès. Cependant, l'opposition remporte plusieurs grandes villes, dont Asunción, aux municipales de 1991. Rodriguez lance plusieurs réformes politiques, législatives et économiques, et ouvre le Paraguay à l'extérieur. Le Paraguay contemporain La constitution de juin 1992 établit un système démocratique et renforce radicalement la protection des droits fondamentaux. En mai 1993, le candidat du Parti Colorado Juan Carlos Wasmosy est le premier président civil du Paraguay depuis 1954, élu au cours d'élections impartiales et libres. Le Congrès est par contre dominé par l'opposition, ce qui démontre que l'exécutif n'a pas interféré sur son élection. En avril 1996, une tentative de coup d'État militaire du chef d'état-major des armées Lino Oviedo échoue grâce à la mobilisation populaire, le soutien de l'Organisation des États américains et des États-Unis. ''Marzo paraguayo'' : la crise de mars 1999 Lino Oviedo est cependant le candidat du parti Colorado aux élections de 1998, mais la Cour suprême ne l'autorise pas à se présenter et le maintient emprisonné. C'est son rival, également du parti Colorado, Raùl Cubas, qui est élu en mai. Sa présidence est marquée par le conflit sur le statut d'Oviedo, qui influence la politique du gouvernement de Cubas. L'un des premiers actes officiels de Cubas est ainsi de commuer la peine d'Oviedo et de le libérer. Ces actes sont déclarés anticonstitutionnels en décembre 1998 par la Cour suprême. En février 1999, Cubas défie ouvertement la Cour, en refusant le retour d'Oviedo en prison. C'est dans ce contexte que le vice-président Luis Maria Argaña, rival de longue date d'Oviedo, est assassiné le 23 mars 1999, ce qui conduit la Chambre des députés à prononcer l' impeachment de Cubas le 24. Le 26 mars, huit étudiants qui manifestaient contre le gouvernement sont assassinés, assassinat assez largement attribué aux partisans d'Oviedo. Cette exaction rend alors le vote du Sénat qui devait avoir lieu le 29 sur l' impeachment inévitablement défavorable à Raùl Cubas, qui démissionne le 28. Le président du Sénat, Luis Ángel González Macchi, adversaire de Cubas, prononce le serment d'investiture présidentielle le même jour, malgré les craintes de coup d'État militaire. Cubas fuit au Brésil le 29 et y reçoit l'asile politique. Oviedo fuit lui aussi, en Argentine puis au Brésil. La demande d'extradition soumise par les autorités paraguayennes est rejetée en décembre 2001. La présidence de Gonzalez Macchi Le nouveau président offre des places dans son cabinet ministériel à des sénateurs représentatifs des trois principaux partis politiques pour créer une coalition gouvernementale. Même si le parti libéral se retire du gouvernement en février 2000, le gouvernement Gonzalez Macchi a réussi à trouver un consensus sur plusieurs réformes controversées, y compris les réformes économiques. Le libéral Julio César Franco remporte les élections d'août 2000 pour pourvoir au poste de vice-président. En août 2001, une procédure d'impeachment contre Gonzalez Macchi est examiné par le Congrès, pour des allégations de corruption et des accusations de gouvernement inefficace, mais ne l'approuve pas. En 2003, Nicanor Duarte Frutos, du parti Colorado, est élu président. Source : Wikipédia Catégorie:Monde réel Catégorie:Histoire par pays